Miniaturization in electronics has been rapidly advancing in recent years and has resulted in increased demand for special power sources characterized by volume and weight comparable to those of the electronic components employed in the circuitry.
Success in meeting this demand has been achieved by employing solid-state electrochemical cells since batteries of such cells permit great flexibility in design.
The solid electrolytes employed in such solid-state cells are ionic conductors which facilitate the ionic flow during the operation of the solid state cells. The performance of any given cell depends among other factors on the specific resistance of the electrolyte, the nature of the conducting species and their transport number, the temperature of the cell and the products of the cell reaction.